Bizarre Life
by weird and crazy
Summary: Diana becomes evil, so Adam and Cassie decides to...run away..
1. Default Chapter

A/n: okay, this story is made by my friend and I so please check out our own pen name....Hers is... The box, or.The granola bar, or..hmm.bloodlessflame, and mine's silver tigeress.I doubt there's anything there for fanfiction, I only do fiction..well, anyways..thanks.and please enjoy the following..  


D/C #1: WHEN DID YOU EVER THINK THIS WAS OURS?!?!?!?! 

D/C: #2: Ahem. Be polite. The Secret Circle and/or anything relating to it is not ours either.

D/C #3: it's not ours so just shut up and read down a bit further.

D/C #4: A bit further than this.

Warning: this is going to be pretty long when it's finished so if you'd really like to read it all, don't.

  
Alternate Ending #1:Secret Circle-The Power  
  
(Cassie is walking into Number 13)  
  
Cassie noticed lights all around the house. Like it was Christmas or something, she thought except the red Christmas lights like these were---friendlier. These were EVIL!  
  
He was standing there waiting for her. *  
  
Cassie stopped and looked at him.*  
  
"Father," she said, "I've come"*  
  
"With your coven," Black John said. "I'm proud of you," he extended a hand toward her which she ignored.*  
  
"There's no need to be frightened, Cassandra," he said. "I don't want to hurt you. I just need to tell you something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are my daughter"  
  
"I'm no part of you!" Cassis cried. He was coming toward her with a sincere, charming smile. He reached out a hand to put oh her shoulder. And every minute the hurricane was getting closer to land. She glimpsed something the tall man.*  
  
"Faye," she said. "I didn't see you there, standing in his shadow"*  
  
Fay stepped forward indignantly. She lifted her head proudly and gazed at Cassie with smoldering golden eyes.*  
  
Black John didn't appear to notice. "Do you want me to stop the hurricane?" he asked Cassie.*  
  
"Yes of course" This was what she'd come here for, to hear his terms and to find his weak point. Cassie waited.*  
  
"Then all you have to do is swear an oath. A blood oath, Cassandra; you're familiar with those" he held a hand out to Faye without looking at her. She pulled out the black-handled knife from her garter. Black John held it up, and then he cut his own palm.*  
  
The tall man held it toward Faye. "Give it to her."*  
  
Faye took the dagger and handed it to Cassie. Slowly, Cassie's fingers grasped it. Faye moved back to Black John's side.*  
  
"It's just a little blood, Cassandra. Swear away from your coven and I'll release the hurricane,"  
  
"How did you kill Jeffrey?" she asked "And why?"*  
  
The tall man looked momentarily aback, then he recovered. "I didn't. That wasn't me, Cassandra." He smiled. "Your Sean did, influenced by your closest friend."  
  
"Liar!" she took a moment to regain her composure. "Why did you use Sean?" 

"Because he was weak, and he already wore a stone that I could influence," he said. "Why all the questions? Don't you realize-"*  
  
He broke off then and moved lightning fast. Cassie had thrown the dagger. But the tall man was simply too quick. He caught the dagger in midair.*  
  
Black John tossed the dagger back.*  
  
"The hurricane is about to reach land," he said. "Take the oath, Cassandra, DO IT!"*  
  
She was wearing the Master tools, but she had no idea how to use them.*  
  
"I am your father. Do as I tell you!"*  
  
If only I knew how to use them.*  
  
"You have no power to defy ME!"*  
  
"Yes I do," Cassie whispered.*  
  
"Power of moon Have I over thee," she said shakily.*  
  
Black John stared at her, seeming to recoil.*  
  
"Power of moon have I over thee," Cassie repeated more strongly. "Power of sun have I over thee!"*  
  
Black John stepped back.*  
  
Cassie stepped forward searching for the next words in her mind. But she didn't say them.*  
  
"Power of stars have I over thee! Power of planets have I over thee"*  
  
It was Diana, fair hair stirred as if in a light wind. She came to stand behind Cassie, tall and proud and slender. Cassie's heart swelled.*  
  
"Power of tides have I over thee! Power of rain have I over thee!" said Adam. He was right beside Diana.*  
  
Deborah was behind him, dark hair tumbling around a small face fierce with concentration. "Power of wind have I over thee!"*  
  
Nick joined her cold and angry. "Power of ice have I over thee."*  
  
And Laurel. "Power of leaf have I over thee. Power of roots have I over thee." And Melanie." Power of rocks have I over thee"*  
  
"Power of thunder have I over thee!" Dough told him, and "Power of lightning have I over thee" shouted Chris.*  
  
"Power of dew have I over thee, " Susan said and pushed a small figure in front of her. It was Sean, and he was seemingly terrified to come face to face with the man who had controlled his mind. But his voice rose in a shriek.*  
  
"Power of blood have I over thee!"*  
  
But there were only eleven in Cassie's coven; the circle wasn't complete. And only a full circle could stand against this man.*  
  
As Sean yell died, Black John straightened. He took a step toward them and Cassie's breath caught.*  
  
"Power of fire have I over thee!" a husky voice cried, and he fell back. Faye stood glaring at him. "Power of darkness have I over thee!" she said each word a stabbing knife. "Power of night have I over thee!"*  
  
Now he was weak, wounded and they were united. Now was the time to defeat him.*  
  
I like to think of crystals as a beach, she heard Melanie's laughing voice say in her mind. A crystal is just fossilized water and sand.*  
  
A beach.  
  
She glared at Black John, but he hadn't given up yet. "Cassie, listen to me," he said.  
  
She turned her head away. When she looked back though, and looked into his eyes, he did something and she fell to the ground.  
  
And, unable to say anything she pictured the beach and pushed into the minds of her friends.  
  
"Yes," Diana said. "Yes. A beach." She turned to Cassie. "Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Diana was straining. Her face was hard as she shoved the power of beaches, crystal and over crystal into Black John.  
  
The skull exploded in a shattering rain of crystal.*  
  
There was a scream Cassie would never forget. Then the floor of the house at Number Thirteen disappeared under her feet.*  
  
"We did it!" Adam fumbled with the radio. "It's turned! IT heading out to the sea!*  
  
Deborah's arm was broken.  
  
"Can we take Deborah to the crones?" she asked Diana.  
  
Diana shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry. How about we take Deborah to my house, and heal her there?" She looked at Chris and Dough and Laurel and Sean. " We can make up for those missed birthday parties."  
  
So they headed to Diana's house. They ordered a pizza and planned to go down to the beach in a minute.  
  
As they were about to go, Diana beckoned Cassie into her room. Cassie followed and waited as Diana shut and locked the door.  
  
"Cassie." Diana walked toward Cassie in a way that reminded her of Faye. Dangerous. Suddenly Cassie was very nervous.  
  
She remembered what Black John had said: "Swear away from your coven," Not "Swear obedience to me" or "Swear to give me the Master Tools" He'd said swear away from the coven and now she knew why.  
  
Diana held out a hand "The Master Tools, Cassie." Cassie felt somewhat relieved. Diana was just trying to get back what had been hers. Cassie handed them over.  
  
Diana grinned, again reminding Cassie of Faye. Cassie tried to walk toward the door but Diana blocked it. Diana pulled out the black handled knife.  
  
"D-diana" Cassie stuttered, "I didn't do anything"  
  
Diana smiled. "Yes you did, Cassie. You killed Kori, Mr. Fogle, and Jeffrey Lovejoy! And you're trying to kill me now that I know. But you can't. And when I tried to talk to you, you tried to kill me." Diana's musical voice was sweet. "I have no choice. When you die, I will store your magic in the Master Tools so your negative energy can't be use for evil by us because we're all good. Especially me"  
  
Cassie couldn't believe it! Sweet, innocent Diana wanted to kill her for power! Cassie edged away.  
  
But Diana wouldn't let her get away. She stepped forward edging Cassie toward the wall. When Cassie's back touched the wall, she looked from it to Diana, terrified.  
  
Cassie remembered Sean in the auditorium. And Chris with the Doberman. Cassie pushed. Diana was knocked backward. She hit the chair as she fell unconscious.  
  
Cassie took the opportunity to run. She flew toward the beach. She reached the others, gasping.  
  
"Adam! Nick!" she choked out. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Cassie, where's Diana?" Laurel asked.  
  
"Diana just tried to kill me!" Cassie snapped.  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!? Diana wouldn't try to kill anybody!" The beach was filled with angry, disbelieving screams of outrage. Even Faye, Deborah and Suzan were angry.  
  
"What happened??" Adam's voice was gentle. Cassie took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened in Diana's room.  
  
"And then I ran here," Cassie finished, looking around at the stony faces.  
  
"Or maybe," Chris shouted, "You DID kill KORI!" Chris lunged at her. Adam held him back. He threw Chris on the white sand.  
  
"Maybe," Adam said slowly. "Cassie's right. I didn't want to tell you guys this, but the last few days, Diana's been.not quite herself. Kind of power- hungry. She wanted me to give her my power."  
  
Laurel burst into angry tears. "How could you believe that, Adam? Cassie probably did it anyways! You're betraying her-Diana! You love her!"  
  
Somehow, everyone but Adam and Cassie turned into a mob, chasing them off the beach. Adam swept her off her feet and ran.  
  
Sky and sea, keep harm from me. Earth and fire, bring my desire. What did she desire? She wanted her friends back, Diana back.  
  
"Cassie," Adam said urgently, "this isn't the time."  
  
Cassie nodded and jumped out of Adams's strong arms wiping tears away. "Can we just do one thing?" she asked.  
  
Adam nodded, "I want a remembrance of Diana and how she used to be innocent, sweet. I want to see what she put in the box that I buried."  
  
Adam nodded again, and they found his car and drove back to the now- deserted beach. She dug it up and opened it. It was a rose. Beneath it was a small piece of paper. Soul mate, it read.  
  
She shouted Adam and he smiled. "I knew it," he said.  
  
Cassie was worried. "Where do we go now?" she inquired. Would they last forever, just hiding from the coven?  
  
Adam shook his head. "No. There's this organization. I think they can help us and we can help them. It's called Circle Daybreak." 

* in case you are not familiar with these thingys, it means wherever you see one of these, I don't own that paragraph. Neither does Shirley. As you can see, we don't own a whole lost. don't sue.

R n R please.


	2. The Call

1 month later. Ring! Ring! Ring! The alarm clock rang. Cassie's hand smashed on top of it. Cassie groaned and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again and again until her vision cleared. She stretched. Then she quickly changed out of her fluffy pink bunny pajamas and into her regular school clothes.  
  
Then she quickly walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Later she combed her hair straight. Yawned and walked into their, (Adam and hers) kitchen.  
  
There she saw Adam sitting on a stool eating honey nut cheerios without milk and reading the newspaper. Cassie made a disgusted face and walked her way to join Adam.  
  
"Morning!!" Cassie said smiling.  
  
"Morn.." Adam said without taking his eyes off the newspaper.  
  
"Watcha reading?"  
  
Adam ignored her. His eyebrows were raised as his eyes went side to side quickly as he read faster and faster. Finally Adam's eyes snapped back up. His eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"Call Thierry in Las Vegas!"  
  
"What? We haven't even met him!" Cassie stroked his ruffled hair, dyed black to calm him. "What is it Adam?"  
  
He shoved the newspaper on the table. "See for yourself.  
  
Adam stood up and read over her should again, softly and attentively rubbing her trembling shoulders as she read.  
  
She looked up at his set jaw "Call Thierry!"  
  
"I told you first!"  
  
"Well I told you second, NOW GO!!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"Man, you use to be cool!"  
  
"Cassie, you've changed! You use to be nice now you got this attitude problem!  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm using this attitude problem to get you to call! GO!!!"  
  
"Fine! You WIN!! HAPPY?!?!  
  
"YES!" Cassie smiled at her victory. Adam quickly walked over to the phone, and then took out a card that their friends, Rowan, Kelestral Jade gave to them. You see, their three friends are Circle day breakers, and so yeah.  
  
"Hello?" Adam said to the phone. Five seconds later, "Password?" he looked at Cassie questioningly. "East pack" she mouthed. "East pack." A few seconds later.. "I need to talk to Thierry.."later... "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM!!!!" Adam slammed the phone down. "He hung up," he told Cassie, his eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"Boys" then she rolled her eyes. "DO I have to do everything myself?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Cassie ignored him, and told him to dial. Smiling, Adam dialed some random numbers just to piss her off. Cassie's face became red, and her knuckles became white from the clutching. Pulling back her fist she shot it forward and it connected with Adams head slamming him down a story down.  
  
"YOU DESERVE IT!" Cassie said satisfied. Then she took the card that Adam left on the table and then dialed it carefully.  
  
"Hello?" she said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Password" a low voice said at the other end.  
  
"East pack" she said.  
  
"Good and who might you be?"  
  
"Who might you be?!"  
  
"I'm Ash Redfern!"  
  
"Uh huh.well, Mr. Redfern, can you please hand this phone to Thierry?"  
  
"Who you first?"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM!! JUST GIVE THIS PHONE TO THIERRY OR I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!"  
  
"Hmm..so 'this kitten has claws' I like that kind of girl.."  
  
"Shut your mouth AND GET THIERRY!!"  
  
"Why should I--" then she head silence, confused, she tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.  
  
"HELLO??!" she shouted. Five seconds later she finally heard a "Hi" in response.  
  
"DUDE! Didn't I TELL YOU TO GET THIERRY ON THE PHONE?!?!?  
  
"Uhm.."  
  
"NO UHMS!! I WANT TO TALK TO HIM RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I am--"  
  
"GET HIM!!"  
  
"FOR HEAVENS SAKE I AM THIERRY!" Cassie's eyes widened.  
  
"T-ttheirry? I'm so sorry.It's--"  
  
"No problem" he cut her off. "So why did you want to talk to me? And who are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Ca--" just when she was about to say her name, the front door flew open and Adam came flying in.  
  
"Cassie! I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to get you mad!" Adam said holding his arms out trying to give her a hug. When he was about a foot away from her, she held out a hand for him to freeze; he obeyed. "I-I-I really.Cassie." he said his eyes pleading her to forgive her. Cassie gave him a cold stare then put her finger to her mouth-signaling hem to shut it. Then she turned back to the phone.  
  
"I'm I want to join Circle Daybreak.well, I mean we do. Adam and I.."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Huh?" What? They were people and they wanted to join Daybreak.  
  
"Vampires?" Oh.  
  
"Uhm..no..Adam, and me we're witches. Our friends at school are Daybreakers.sir." Cassie wasn't sure how to act with this man..uh vampire.  
  
"And why do you want to join?"  
  
Adam, who had been listening on the other side of the phone exploded. "WHY?!? WHY?!?! WHY?!?! Haven't YOU SEEN THE NEWSPAPER THIS morning?!?!"  
  
"Good luck with him Thierry!" then Cassie gave the phone to Adam so he could scream some more. Adam desperately needed to blow off some steam.  
  
"Oh." Adam said. HE looked at her and mouthed "Las Vegas" Huh?  
  
Adam read the Headline to the phone. "Boy found with Broken heard. 'Literally this kid about our age was found on the street with his heard next to him broken in two, Thierry. At the same time, a girl from the same town got kidnapped and she was also his girlfriend. The kid, Tom Locke right before he died was heard yelling 'I'll get you Julian!! If I had to go through all nine worlds!" Adam took a deep breath. "And that's why I don't think it's safe to live here anymore. But there's no more other place to go except for Circle Daybreak.." Adam took another breath and waited while Thierry talked. Then Adam looked at the phone annoyance showing plainly on his face. "SOOO?!?!!? SO?!?!?! SO?!?!?! HOW CAN U SAY THAT?!?"  
  
"What?!?!" Cassie grabbed the phone. "BUSTER! WE NEED YOUR HELP AND WE JUST ASKED YOU NICELY! IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU DOWN HERE TO SEE ALL THE DANGER I WILL! NOW YOU EITHER HELP US OR ILL MAKE YOU HELP US!!" there was a chuckle at the other end of the line.  
  
"DON'T THINK I'M KIDDING!!"  
  
"I don't Cassie, It's just you can't possibly drag me, I'm Thierry, lived for mulleminums.."  
  
"And YOU'VE GOT A REALLY BIG HEAD!"  
  
"Say's miss big mouth!" Thierry shot back sort of hurt.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Cassie slammed the phone down. "Adam! We're going to Las Vegas!"  
  
"Why?" Adam said already going into their room, probably to pack.  
  
"JUST DO AS I SAY!!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.  
  
"I AMMM!!!" Adam screamed back.  
  
"You're getting mean, Adam" Cassie pretended to sound hurt.  
  
Adam grinned. " I learn from the best"  
  
Cassie pointed to their room, "Pack!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Adam mock-saluted. Adam threw out a big suitcase and started throwing clothes in there.  
  
"I'll go get the car!"  
  
Adam looked up at her, eyebrows raised, "You might want to wear something prettier than school clothes!"  
  
"I'll wear what I want to!!" she snapped.  
  
"Fine, I'm just saying.."  
  
"I know what you're saying!! AND I JUST SAID I'D WEAR WHAT I WANT TO!" Adam stood up and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What the heck has been wrong with you lately Cass?" he looked at her darkly. "You've changed ever since we came to this god-forsaken town of Briar Creek."  
  
"I..I.." Cassie collapsed onto the ground and bursted into tears.  
  
"Da..arn Cassie. I didn't want you to cry. It's just.you freaking threw me down the next floor today.." Adam's dark eyes turned bright with sorrow and tears but he quickly hid that.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam," sniff, sniff "I'll go get changed," sniff, sniff. She slowly stood up, wiped her tears away and walked into her room. Then closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
5 minutes later..  
  
Cassie came out of her room wearing a blue tank top and a black miniskirt. 


	3. School

Cassie sat in Adam's car, waiting.  
  
"WE DO HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
Adam came out a second later. "Do we have to?" he whined.  
  
"Yes if we don't, they'll call our parents..who are.where?"  
  
Adam hesitantly got into the car as Cassie sped toward school. 15 minutes later they arrived at the school. They both got out of the car and went into class. There they saw Rowan, Kesteral, and Jade.  
  
"Hi!" three of them chorused.  
  
"Hey!" Adam said.  
  
"Hiya Rowan, Kestral and Jade!"  
  
"So what's up?" Jade asked.  
  
"Well."  
  
"We're going to meet Thierry." Cassie said.  
  
************* "Your..your.your leaving us?.." Rowan asked as a tear slid down her cheek. Then she grinned. "When will you guys be back?"  
  
"Pretty soon," Adam said. "Care to join us?"  
  
"No!" Cassie screamed. She looked at the sisters and smiled. "Uh..well..we'll be back really soon with Thierry.and your brother."  
  
"They told you they'd come with you?" Jade asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh.not exactly." Adam told them, " But they know they're coming.." he said looking at Cassie. Cassie looked at him innocently.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Well, we better go! They're waiting for us!!" she said hugging them. "I'll miss you all!!" then she took Adam's hand and lead him outside. 


	4. Mr and Ms Fist in Action

2 days later..  
  
The car ride had been disastrous! Cassie and Adam kept on fighting, so serious that Adam was about to hitchhike.  
  
Anyways, they have finally arrived at Thierry's mansion. Cass smoothed her skirt took a deep breath and got out of the car. Slammed the door behind her and walked toward the mansion door without waiting for Adam. Then she quickly rang the doorbell. Just when the door opened Adam ran up behind her.  
  
"Hey! How come you didn't wait for m-----" the door slammed open and a guy with blond hair stood in front with a lazy smile on his face.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"HeY! Your voice sounds quite familiar..kinda like Ash! You are Ash right.?"  
  
"Yes, MadAme.and you are."  
  
"THANK GOODNESS I FOUND you!!! FINALLY!! I Have been saving this for you for so long.and I can't wait no more!!" Cassie grinned, pulled back her hand, now turning into a fist, "Say hi to Mr. Fist!" the she blasted it forward to his eyes and in a flash he was knocked down to the ground. Ash groaned. Cassie smiled, then carefully she and Adam stepped over him.  
  
Inside the house, they saw a little boy looking at Cassie with big eyes. Cassie walked over to the little boy and kneeled down until she was about the same height as him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cassie, what's your name?"  
  
"I-I-I-I'm Tommy!"  
  
"Well, hello Tommy. How old are you?"  
  
"Cassie!" Adam started. "There's something-------inhuman about him."  
  
"It's called a vampire, jerk," the new voice was cold. A lioness like Faye. "I used to stake 'em" Tommy smiled happily."Human's are vermin!" "Tommy!" A young man was standing next to the new girl. The man, about 17 or 18, looked them up and down slowly. The girl did the same.  
  
"What?" Cassie asked staring to loose her temper.  
  
"Who are you? And what have you done to Ash, not that I mind."  
  
"Look," Adam said, "we don't want any trouble..just want to talk to Thierry.."  
  
The lioness took a fighting stance. "Why?"  
  
"NONE OF YO BUISNESS NOW GET THIERRY RIGHT NOW OR YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SAY HI TO MS. FIST AND MR. FIST!!"  
  
"That's nice," the man now obviously a vampire for his calm manner answered. "But you're not going anywhere till Thierry himself says so."  
  
"Cassie?" a voice called from the wooden stairs. "That you?"  
  
"Hello Thierry! Didn't I tell you I was coming here to get you?" Cassie smiled, " I don't lie." 


	5. Arguments

Suddenly they heard someone grown loudly.  
  
"Wh-wh-what happened?!" Cassie looked around the room to find Ash sitting up.  
  
"You got knocked out by a witch!" the man laughed.  
  
"Shut it Quinn! I thought she said 'say hi to ms. Lips!'"  
  
"In your dreams, vamp"  
  
"Hey Rashel" Ash's lazy smile got bigger. " How you doing?"  
  
"I agree with.what's your name?" Rachel hadn't gotten out of her fighting stance."Cassie?.. and you are?......" Everyone looked at Adam.  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Human's are vermin!" the little boy piped up.  
  
"Lil' boy! Never said I was human!"  
  
"Oh.I'm Tommy. And what are you?"  
  
Cassie grabbed Adam. This little kid was just as bad as Thierry. If he weren't so cute, she would smack him.  
  
"We aren't things, Tommy"  
  
"You are if you're human!"  
  
"We are not TOMMY!" Rashel shouted.  
  
Everyone was saved from more yelling. Thierry descended down the stairs. Cassie knew he was Thierry even before he could speak. He walked, perfectly straight, commanding attention. And he looked, amused.  
  
Needless to say, Cassie got angry of that. But she was too awed to care.  
  
"Hello Cassie! I am Thierry!"  
  
"Duh!" and at that everyone, including Thierry broke into argument.  
  
"EVERYONE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" a shout screamed from the stairway.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked up to see a woman, with a HUGELY NOTICABLE birthmark on her cheek. "That's better, now why don't we all go into the living room and talk.!"  
  
Everyone obeyed and walked to the living room except for Cassie.  
  
The woman s imply Screamed leader. She looked comfortable with order people around.  
  
"Who are you?" Cassie asked, impressed despite her reluctance to obey orders.  
  
"Let's go into the living room first then talk about that!"  
  
And so they went. 


End file.
